Kidd Summers
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Kidd Summers |jname=キッド・サマーズ |tmname=Kid Summers |slogan=no |image=Kidd Summers.png |size=150px |caption=Kidd Summers |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Blue |hair=Dark Brown |hometown=Unknown |region=Unknown |relatives=Unknown |trainer=no |game=no |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=M08 |epname=Lucario and the Mystery of Mew |enva=Rebecca Soler |java=Becky }} Kidd Summers (Japanese: キッド・サマーズ Kid Summers) is a major character who appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. History Kidd first appeared at Cameran Palace taking part in the town of Rota's annual tournament to decide the "Hero of the Year", dressed in a traditional knight's armor. She and one of her lost in the final to and his , where she revealed herself as a woman. After dancing with at the ceremonial ball, she slipped away, changing into her normal outfit to research the connection between and the Tree of Beginning. From the roof of the palace, she sent her two Weavile to place a tracking device on Mew, but they both failed due to the efforts of Ash and 's Pokémon. She then met up with Ash and to try and find , with the help of , after Mew took it and to the Tree of Beginning. Throughout her journey, Kidd often kept in contact with her commander, Lieutenant Banks, transmitting information about Mew, Lucario, and the Tree of Beginning to him. She was attacked by the red blob "antibodies" produced by the Tree of Beginning to keep humans away, being captured and "eaten" by one, after sending out her Weavile to keep them safe. However, she was quickly brought back thanks to Mew. She also helped Mew after it fell ill, due to the gradual destruction of the Tree of Beginning. After Mew and the Tree were saved, Banks told Kidd that she would make a fortune from selling the story of her adventure, but she turned it down to keep the Tree safe. During the credits, she was seen waving goodbye to Ash and his friends as they returned on their . She was last seen visiting Forina alongside Butler and Diane. Kidd later briefly reappeared in a montage in The Rise of Darkrai, which chronicled the preceding nine s. Character Kidd Summers has a world record for holding the most world records. Some of these records include a record for making the quickest trip around the world in a hot-air balloon, deepest one-man submarine dive, and longest independent space walk. At first, the movie implied that Kidd was a villain due to her initially suspicious activities and secretive behavior, with Meowth even stating that it "Looks like Team Rocket may not be the only crooks around here." As the movie progressed, however, it was shown that Kidd simply wanted to research Mew, and scolded her Pokémon when they attacked it, saying, "I should send you both to obedience school!" Despite this line, Kidd cares for her Pokémon very much, as shown when she let her Weavile out to save themselves while being attacked by the red blobs in the Tree of Beginning. Pokémon This listing is of Kidd Summers's known in the : Jun Fukushima |vaen=Eric Stuart |vaennote=both Weavile |desc=One of the is first introduced in the tournament being held, where it battles with Ash's Pikachu in the final round, it first used Shadow Ball and then was ultimately defeated by Pikachu's . Later, Kidd uses both Weavile in an attempt to place a tracking device on . Both Weavile are seen again when Kidd is being sucked in by the Tree of Beginning, and they are let out as an attempt to free them. When they realize Kidd is back they have a happy reunion, showing how much Kidd really loves her Pokémon. Weavile's known moves are , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=Becky |en=Rebecca Soler |nl=Lotte Horlings |es_eu=Olga Velasco |es_la=Nallely Solís |it=Debora Magnaghi |ko=유지원 Yu Jiwon |pt_br=Fernanda Bullara }} Artwork In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Kidd or her Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Darkness|jpset=Movie Commemoration VS Pack: Aura's Lucario|jpnum=009/020}} |type=Darkness|jpset=Movie Commemoration VS Pack: Aura's Lucario|jpnum=010/020}} Trivia * Kidd is referred to as Kid Summers on the Pokémon official site for Asia. In other languages de:Kidd Summers es:Kidd Summers fr:Kidd Summers it:Kidd Summers